doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Queen Supika
Queen Supika (スピカ女王) is the queen of Kousai Kingdom (lit. Kingdom of Brilliance), the most beautiful kingdom in the Silk Road. She appeared in The Doraemon Special Volume 8. She is also Doramed's love interest. Background Eight hundred years ago, Supika ruled the Kousai Kingdom, the most beautiful and richest kingdom in the Silk Road. Due to the kingdom's beauty and wealth, it was targeted by various other rival kingdoms. To protect the kingdom, the priest used black magic to conceal the land from enemies. However, the black magic overpowered the priest and killed him, transporting the kingdom into the 4th dimension and sealing it their for eight centuries. During this time, she was forced to sacrifice those who come to the kingdom to the giant antlion-like creature to halt the destruction. She however, let one of the sacrifice escaped in order to find the Brave Ones to rescue the kingdom. Story Eight Centeries later, the kingdom has an unexpect visitors; Doraemon and the gangs along with Nobita. She has her servants separate Nobita from the rest and prepare a feast for him, intending to use him as the sacrifice. However, Nobita manages to notice the skulls and bones inside the pit and attempts to escape, forcing Supika to forcefully push him down into the pit in order to stop the beast's rage. However, Doraemon and the rest managed to escape the prison and rescue Nobita in time. Using the Petrify Gun, Doramed temporally turns Nobita into stone to rescue him due to the Antion's clean habitat habit. However as they're leaving through the portal, the rose that Supika has been holding is beginning to wilt. Wandora quickly realizes that because the Kousai Kingdom has been in the Fourth Dimension for 800 years, as soon as it returns to the Third Dimension everything will have to inevitably ages 800 years as well. Which means, if the queen crossed the time passage, she will die. Hearing this, the queen realizes that neither her nor her people will be able to return to the outside world again. Wandora then tells them that it's time to say farewell but Dora Med refuses and told the gang that he'll stay with Supika as he doesn't want to be separated from her. Knowing that Dora Med's place is to be with his friends, she pretended to act coldly and refused and told him that a mere robot like him doesn't deserve to be here. She then give him a jar with a miniature hologram of herself to him. She then asked him that when there is a full moon mirage in the desert, please remember her. Dora Med, however, tearfully reminded her that she haven't give him her smile yet. Hearing this, Supika wholeheartedly confessed to Dora Med that she loves him too. Supika After the gang reached the present time. Wandora told Dora Med that if Queen Supika reprobate his feelings then she must be kissing the flower and she did and smiled cause Dora Med to be really happy. Trivia *Supika might be named after Spica, the brightest star in the Virgo Constellation. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Female